<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1- PottNott by AsherTheGayBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851446">Day 1- PottNott</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi'>AsherTheGayBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Month Of Madness Tumblr Fest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1- Songfic/Heartbreak</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Month Of Madness Tumblr Fest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1- PottNott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided to pick a song myself, rather than putting it in a randomizer, so hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I still remember third of December</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Theo had been sitting under the tree by the lake with Harry, who was talking about Quidditch. It was pretty cold, and Theo couldn’t help but shiver.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Me in your sweater, you said it looked better</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re cold?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-no.” Harry rolled his eyes and chucked his Gryffindor sweater at Theo, who had left his own sweater in the Slytherin dorms. Theo smiled at Harry, and put on the sweater, trying not to bury his nose in it because it smelled so good. It smelled like Harry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>On me, than it did you, only if you knew</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>As she walks by</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What a sight for sore eyes</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry stopped talking, and it didn’t take long to figure out why. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione walked by, and Ginny waved and smiled at Harry. Theo had turned to see Harry sheepishly waving back, blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Brighter than the blue sky</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>She's got you mesmerized</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>While I die</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Internally, Theo had been screaming. It was excruciating to watch Harry, the boy he’s had a crush on- no, loved- for three years pine after someone else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now Harry and Ginny were getting married, with Theo and Ron as the best men. Theo thought back to a conversation he had had with Harry, back in their eighth year- almost everyone had gone back to school after the war. Harry had kissed Theo, and Theo wanted to know why.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty.</em>” Harry looked pained. “Don’t- Don’t say that, Theo. It was an accident, I swear. I’m so sorry.” Theo felt like he was going to cry. “<em>You gave her your sweater…</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>It's just polyester</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>But you like her better!</em>’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Wish I were Ginny.</em> Theo thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Watch as she stands with her holding your hand</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>But how could I hate her? She's such an angel</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>But then again, kinda wish she were dead</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>As she walks by</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bringing himself back to the present, Theo watched as Ginny was led down the aisle. He had to admit, she looked amazing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What a sight for sore eyes</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Brighter than a blue sky</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>She's got you mesmerized</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>While I die</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the wedding, Theo went home. He downed a bottle of Odgen’s Finest, which left his throat burning and aching. Theo thought it was fitting, that was how his heart felt. He walked through his manor- technically his father’s manor- trying to find somewhere where he wasn’t reminded of Harry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Why would you ever kiss me?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I'm not even half as pretty</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You gave her your sweater</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It's just polyester</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In his drunken walk of the manor, he came across Harry’s Gryffindor sweater, the one he gave to Theo almost four years ago. He was torn between the urge to burn it or put it on and never take it off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>But you like her better</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I wish I were Heather</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Wish I were Heather</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>(Oh, oh)</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry had an uneasy feeling, watching Theo leave after the wedding. Like something was going to happen, the feeling he had gotten every time he went to Hogwarts for another year. He excused himself and apparated to the Nott Manor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Wish I were Heather</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Why would you ever kiss me?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Theo, a bit soberer, went to one of the higher floors for- he didn’t really know what.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I'm not even half as pretty</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry ran through Nott Manor, looking for Theo. His heart was pounding, but he didn’t know why. Theo is fine. He assured himself. It was then that it hit Harry that Theo might not even be at the Manor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You gave her your sweater</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Running through, checking every room, Harry came across a sitting room that had an empty bottle of Odgen’s Finest, Theo’s wand, and his old Gryffindor sweater from so many years ago. He hadn’t realized that Theo had kept it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It's just polyester</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Theo absentmindedly went to the roof, feeling as if he were under a spell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>But you like her better</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry finally came upon a staircase that led to the roof. Right before he reached the top, he heard something move. A few moments later, a thud, on the ground thirty feet below.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Wish I were</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>